The media transfer protocol (MTP) is an extension of the industry standard picture transfer protocol (PTP). The media transfer protocol was created as an extension to the picture transfer protocol specifically for media devices and includes various provisions for digital rights management (DRM).
Digital rights management (DRM) and electronic license management technologies may be utilized for home video, music, consumer and enterprise software markets. Motion picture studios, cable and satellite TV operators, consumer electronics companies and personal computer manufacturers use DRM technologies to prevent the unauthorized duplication, reception or use of copyrighted video materials.
PIMA 15740:2000 provides a common communication mechanism for exchanging images with and between digital still photography devices (DSPDs). This includes communication between digital still photography devices and host computers, printers, other digital still devices, telecommunications kiosks, and image storage and display devices. This standard presents a protocol that is intended to be transport and platform independent. The purpose of this intent is to enable standard behavior by allowing implementation of the protocol in a variety of standard transports. Exemplary transports include USB (Universal Serial Bus), IEEE 1394, and IrDA (Infrared Data Association). This standard specifies the following:
Behavior requirements for DSPDs include: baseline features a device needs to support to provide interoperability over conforming transports; functional requirements needed by a transport to enable the creation of a transport-dependent implementation specification that conforms to this standard; and a high-level protocol for communicating with and between DSPDs consisting of operation, data, and response phases.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.